


Darling Please Believe Me

by cryoburn



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryoburn/pseuds/cryoburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick really should've finished his essay on time.</p>
<p>(unfinished, fluffy little drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling Please Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Drive by Oh Wonder.

Nick had plenty of time to finish his essay. Two weeks to be exact. It wasn't his fault things kept getting in the way.

It wasn't like he was trying to procrastinate. Heavens forbid. It was perfectly natural for him to pitch in extra hours at the uni radio station and to offer Lou to babysit Lux for her even when it wasn't needed and to organize six (six!) parties during the week and to give in to Harry and watch all of his favourite romantic comedies. 

Not to mention he had a hyperactive, demanding boyfriend he had to deal with. And fuck through the mattress every day. 

I mean, seriously, Nick wasn't trying to procrastinate. Except he clearly was.

So now it was 3 am and the back of Nick' eyes itched and his quiff was flopping in his eyes. There were cups of half-finished coffee on the table and huge piles of paper everywhere. The dirty dishes were still in the sink which irritated and distracted Nick to no end. Nick was pretty sure it was Louis' night to do them. Louis was a lazy fucking bastard. 

He focused on his paper and through the haze of his mind he realised he only had the conclusion to write and he would be done. Nick let out a sigh of relief and thumped his head against the table a couple of times and then back to writing he went. He could hear faint shuffling coming from their bedroom but he ignored it. Louis wasn't a calm sleeper most of the time.

He could feel Louis before he could see him. Nick smiled faintly, leaned back in his chair and stretched his hand toward Louis. Louis yawned and with a huff took his hand and pressed his whole body against his side. He watched him write over his shoulder for a couple of more minutes and then whined and tugged at his sleeve. Nick put the pencil down and moved the chair back a couple of inches in a silent invitation.

Louis slumped into his lap heavily, curling his hands around Nick' neck and breathing damp and warm against his chest. Nick leaned back in the chair and rubbed his cheek against Louis' hair, breathing in the scent of musk and some flowery shampoo Louis used. 

" 's 3 am." Louis mumbled in his shirt. 

Nick sighed and tried to scratch his thigh which was really hard with a lap-full of boy. "Yeah. Had that lit paper I kept delaying."

"Wanker. Told you two weeks ago to do that, didn't I?" Louis tried to flick him in the forehead, but with his head still buried somewhere in the crook of Nick' armpit and his movements sleepy slow and lazy, his fingers just tangled in a strand of Nick' hair and pulled.

"I know you did, babe." Nick rolled his eyes and arranged Louis to sit more comfortably on his lap.

Louis mouthed on his neck, his intent clear by the way his tongue flicked against Nick’s pulse point. Nick gripped the back of Louis' neck and shifted his hips just right to make Louis let out a breathy sigh.

"You coming to bed, yeah?" Louis asked and looked him in the eye for the first time since he came into the room. His smile was lazy and the slow rolls of his hips were wicked. Nick rolled his eyes again and leaned over to catch his lips in a kiss.

"You're a menace, darling." 

Louis fake gasped and the fingers still tangled in Nick' hair pulled harder than before. "I did absolutely nothing to deserve that!"

"I think you being awake is reason enough. You'll get in some kind of trouble sooner or later."

Louis' answering laugh was high and happy and he once again buried his face into Nick's neck but now he seemed content to just sit there and sniff obnoxiously every couple of seconds. Nick took that as a go ahead to keep working. He finished his last couple of sentences with Louis still in his lap (not an easy task) and quickly decided that the mess he left on the table could wait until morning. For now, he was planning on getting his favourite boy back into bed.

"Hold on tight, Lou." Nick murmured and got a hold of his thighs. Louis gripped the back of his shirt and tangled his legs more firmly around Nick's hips. Nick stumbled a little standing up but he carried him the rest of the way easy enough.

When he deposited Louis on the bed Nick took a couple of moments to just stand there and marvel at the person he had the privilege of calling his boyfriend.

“Louis. You know I love you, right?” 

Louis rolled his eyes dramatically and tugged Nick on top of him impatiently. “Yeah, yeah, I hate you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @[cryoburn](http://www.cryoburn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
